The present exemplary embodiment relates to a roof rail including an overmolded metal stay. It finds particular application in conjunction with a low profile roof article carrier assembly for an automotive vehicle. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiment is also amenable to other types of vehicles and applications.
Vehicle article carrier systems are used in a wide variety of applications to support articles of various sizes and shapes above an outer body surface of an automotive vehicle. Vehicle article carrier systems can be found in use on a wide variety of different types of motor vehicles such as cars, SUVs, trucks, mini-vans, full size vans, etc. Typically a vehicle article carrier makes use of a pair of support rails that are secured to the outer body surface of the vehicle, such as the roof of the vehicle. The support rails are usually oriented parallel to one another and extend along a major longitudinal length of the vehicle. One or more cross bars may be supported at their outer end by the support rails such that the cross bars extend perpendicular to the support rails and above the roof surface. Articles can then be supported on the cross bars so that they are positioned above the roof of the vehicle.
Often, each roof rail is secured between a pair of stanchions that elevate the rail above the roof. Typically, each stanchion includes a base or stay that is secured to the roof by bolts, screws or other fasteners. In order to protect the fasteners and provide the stanchion with a pleasing exterior appearance, a cover is usually attached thereto by screws, bosses, tabs, snap-fits or other types of fasteners. One shortcoming of the stanchion style of roof rack article carrier is its relatively high profile which can reduce aerodynamic efficiency of the vehicle.
Frequently, the structural elements of the roof rack such as the stanchions and rails are formed from a metal, such as aluminum. However, it may be desirable to form elements of the roof rack from plastic to reduce weight, provide a cost effective manufacturing operation, and allow variation in cross sectional shape or cross sectional area that provides an aesthetic appearance and aerodynamic shape. Nonetheless, it is advantageous to provide the roof rack article with sufficient strength achieved typically via metal components. The present disclosure advantageously sets forth a low profile roof rack design that combines the strength of metallic components with the light weight, and low cost manufacturability of plastic components.